Kroningsspelen van Aes Pecunia
In de zomer van het jaar 1476NB werd er een nieuwe koning gekozen in Æs Pecunia, de grote havenstad in New Abor. Vanuit heel Myrn kwamen belangrijke en minder belangrijke mensen om de nieuwe koning eer te bewijzen. Die dag was half New Abor aanwezig in de stad. De koning was al een paar jaar geleden gekozen door de zitting van Æs Pecunia. De keuzen was gevallen op Vicendithas Graveltoes, de zoon van Generaal Graveltoes. Vicendithas (of ook wel Thas genoemd) is opgegroeid aan het hof van Æs Pecunia en had veel van zijn tijd doorgebracht in de eerste ring. Hier woonde en trainde de grote helden van de stad, de aanvoerders van het stadsleger. Ook de beste wapensmid, lederbewerkers en houtbewerkers werkte in de eerste ring. Thas zijn vurige fascinatie voor heldhaftigheid en mythes werd goed opgestookt tijdens de vele avonden rond het kampvuur met Æs Pecunia’s helden en aanvoerders. Gezien Thas geroepen was om ooit koning te worden besloot hij zijn passie tot avontuur te voeden met de vele boeken over mythes, legendes en heldendaden. Ook tijdens zijn studie wist hij de grootvizier zover te krijgen om veel aandacht te besteden aan de geschiedenis voor het breken, en soms zelfs een mythe waar van niet gezegd kon worden of het echt gebeurd was of dat het een verhaal was. Thas zag mogelijke waarheden in de mythen en besloot dat dit onderzocht moest gaan worden. Ongeveer 15 jaar voor zijn kroning had Thas in het geheim een grote werkplaats laten bouwen in de stad van de Gnomes genaamd Headquatters. Daar had hij de beste engineers aan het werk gezet om een groot vliegend schip te bouwen. Dit schip moest lange tijd boven zee en stormen kunnen vliegen. Dit was een uitzonderlijke opdracht want in al die jaren sinds de ontdekking van dwaalkristal en het gebruik hiervan was het de engineers en geleerden nog niet gelukt om een schip langere tijd boven de grote zee te laten vliegen. Dit kwam omdat de wind krachtiger was boven zee en het dwaalkristal zijn kracht verloor na een paar dagen en dan pas weer na het opladen weer gebruikt kon worden. Zo konden de schepen van eiland naar eiland vliegen maar grote reizen maken was nog niet mogelijk. Buiten de engineers en geleerden die aan dit project werken wist niemand af van dit ambitieuze plan. En was Thas de enige die wist wat het doel zou zijn van het vliegende schip. Een paar maanden voor zijn kroning kreeg Thas een brief waarin stond dat het mysterie rondom dwaalkristal was opgelost en dat langere zweeftijd kon worden verwezenlijkt. Zodra Thas dit las kwam hij op het idee om zijn kroning feest te gebruiken voor zijn eigen avontuur. Hij moest helden vinden die op ontdekking reis konden gaan en eventuele nieuwe en verloren werelden konden gaan ontdekken. Het was normaal om bij een kroning spelen te organiseren wat bij de smaak van de koning paste. Zo zijn er bij de afgelopen kroningsspelen wedstrijden geweest in boogschieten, jagen, zwemmen en duiken, touwklimmen en ooit zelfs een hinkel-wedstrijd omdat de koning van toen maar een been had. Thas wou een groep vinden voor zijn missie dus hij ontwierp zijn kroningsspelen zo dat hij een goed beeld kon krijgen van de mogelijke helden. Ook liet hij de spelen toegankelijk maken voor iedereen, wat uitzonderlijk was omdat de spelen altijd alleen toegankelijk voor de eerste ring geweest was. Thas vertelde de Zitting dat zijn rede hiervan was om de beste van het hele continent te zien. De Zitting ging hiermee akkoord en zo kon iedereen zich inschrijven voor de Spelen en kans maken op de grote prijs, met natuurlijk de roem en toegang tot de eerste ring. En zo gebeurde het dat vele afreisden naar Æs Pecunia om mee te doen of te kijken naar de Spelen die spectaculair beloofde te gaan worden. Het is nu het jaar 1476NB Schrijver; Koninklijke geschiedenis Vanuit heel Natar Een Ranger liep alleen door de stad van Sindarin. Dit trok de aandacht omdat er niet veel reizigers door Sindarin trokken, maar ook vanwege het feit dat hij een baardje droeg en dus duidelijk geen elf kon zijn. Dit zorgde er al snel voor dat de Ranger werd aangehouden door de wacht nog voor hij de poort kon bereiken die toegang gaf tot de binnenstad. Sindarin is een prachtige stad van de elven. Deze stad is niet groot in aantal maar wel in schoonheid en kennis. Het is eigenlijk ook meer een wijds opgezet dorp. Maar vanwege de bekendheid en waarde van het dorp werd er eigenlijk altijd over de ‘Stad’ Sindarin gepraat. Bij aankomst zie je al van ver een prachtige toren, hoog en licht van kleur. Van een afstand lijkt de toren te zijn gemaakt van wit steen of zelfs kristal. Maar van dichtbij werd al snel zichtbaar dat de toren uit hout gesneden was en verrijkt was met gravures en sierlijke steunbalken die de trappen aan de buitenkant ondersteunde. De toren is eeuwen voor het breken gemaakt uit een hout wat in heel Natar nu niet meer te vinden is. Het witte hout is door de vroegere elven beschermd met magie zodat zelfs het breken geen effect had gehad op de toren. De rest van de gebouwen stonden op een eerbiedige afstand van de toren en waren van een meer recentere bouwstijl en materiaal gemaakt. Maar natuurlijk ook vol van sierlijkheid zoals bij de elven gewoon was. De Stad was omringd door een mooie maar sterke muur van ijzerhout. Buiten de stadsmuur waren nog meer woningen vooral van de boeren, jagers en andere lieden die veel buiten de stad moesten zijn. De wachters ondervroegen de Ranger en kwamen te weten dat zijn naam Fearron Halfelven was en zijn oom Kevan Greenblade “the Wild”. Kevan was een naam met faam in alle elvensteden van Natar en de wachters waren toen ook opslag vriendelijker. Fearron vertelde dat hij een overtocht naar Ríma zocht of nog beter naar Æs Pecunia voor de Kroningsspelen. De wacht wees heb vriendelijk de weg naar een klein huisje buiten de stad. Daar woont Illiën de onderzoeker, hij heeft een zweefboot en kan u vast wel helpen om naar Ríma te komen; zei de Wacht. Fearron bedankte ze vriendelijk en liep direct richting het huisje in de hoop dat Illiën thuis was. Fearron vond Illiën achter het kleine huisje in de schaduw van een boom tevreden met zijn pijp. Wat hij maar vreemd vond omdat elven in principe helemaal niet roken. Maar na zich te hebben voorgesteld kwam Fearron er achter dat Illiën niet een normale elf was. Hij was een onderzoeker en reisde veel over de wereld van Natar, Hij claimde bijna heel Navi onderzocht te hebben. Zijn huis stond vol met kokers met papieren kaarten en aantekeningen. Hij maakte zelfs zijn eigen inkt en papier omdat er altijd wel iets te noteren was zei Illiën trots. Toen Fearron hem vroeg naar de mogelijkheden van een betaalde overtocht, vertelde Illiën hem dat hij over 2 dagen zou vertrekken naar Æs Pecunia om een kaart te brengen naar de jonge Koning. En Fearron mee kon reizen als hij wou, dit aanbod accepteerde hij natuurlijk maar al te graag. Zo gebeurde het dat Fearron en Illiën elkaar in de komende dagen beter leerde kennen. Ze spraken over de drang naar avontuur en ontdekkingen, over landen en wezens die Illiën had ontdekt. Vol passie sprak Illiën over oude kaarten en geschriften over mythes en legendes. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat mythes en legendes niet bestonden, maar dat alles ooit echt geweest was of kon zijn. Over de kaart van de Koning wou Illiën niet praten, hij was een elf van eer en trots en zou nooit een belofte schaden; Zei Illiën. Dit was een karakter wat Fearron erg waardeerde, en noemde de brief dan ook niet meer. Het trof Fearron zwaar om deze intrigerende elf achter te laten na hun aankomst in Æs Pecunia. Er was zoveel wat hij nog had kunnen leren van Illiën, ook al was het een vreemde man die vaak wegdreef in eigen gedachten. Fearron kreeg de gelukwensen van Illiën voor de Kroningsspelen, en moest beloven om nog eens langs te komen als hij in Sindarin was. Zo gingen ze uit elkaar en liep Fearron naar de portaal-meester om de stad binnen te gaan opzoek naar een herberg. De stad rees met ondoordringbare muren majestueus uit de rivier omhoog, schuin oplopend tot een punt. En boven de hoogste punt uit zweefde een toren van helder blauw kristal, gebonden met kettingen aan de grond. Fearron was het reizen naar andere steden niet gewend omdat hij in de natuur is opgegroeid en maar een enkele keer met Kevan mee geweest is naar Sindarin. Kevan was altijd vol lof geweest over de pracht van Sindarin en had nooit gesproken over andere steden. Dus Fearron had aangenomen dat die het noemen niet waard zouden zijn, en was dan ook niet voorbereid op dit enorme schouwspel. Maar toen hij naar de stad was gebracht door de portaal-meester en opzoek ging naar een herberg kwam er een heel ander gevoel van de stad naar voren. Smerige steegjes en modderige wegen die als een doolhof kriskras alle kanten op gingen. Het was een drukke stad en het duurde Fearron dan ook maar een paar minuten voor hij verdwaald was. Na wat navragen en een halve dag zoeken kwam hij eindelijk bij een herberg aan waar nog plek was, de “Verdronken Slee” was zijn naam. Fearron kreeg een kamer en toen hij uitlegde aan de waard dat hij kwam voor de spelen, wees de man hem erop dat hij zich kon inschrijven achterin de zaal. En dat hij dan gratis mocht verblijven in dit prachtige juweel van een herberg zoals de waard het noemde. Hij schreef zich dus in bij de griffier en kreeg een houten staafje als inschrijfbewijs en een zakje met wat goud. Dit was om wat fatsoenlijke wapens en harnas te kopen zodat hij niet dood neer zou vallen tijdens de eerste proef, grapte de bewaker van de griffier. Hij zou worden opgehaald zodra de spelen zouden beginnen, maar dat zou pas zijn over een dag of 6. In de komende dagen leerde Fearron de stad wat beter kennen en kocht wat spullen om zijn wapens te scherpen en harnas op te lappen. Er was toch een spanning bij hem aanwezig nu de Spelen dichterbij kwamen. Het enige wat hij te weten was gekomen is dat het de bijzonderste Spelen zouden worden sinds het bestaan van Æs Pecunia. En dat het zou gaan om het vinden van een heldenhart vol moed, eer en sluwheid. Toen hij meer ging rondvragen werden de verhalen met de dag wilder en fantasierijker, en besloot Fearron dus om gewoon te wachten en te vertrouwen op zijn training en ervaring. De Verdronken Slee Fearron zat rustig aan zijn avondmaaltijd in de hoek van de herberg. Hij zat de laatste dagen vaak op deze plek, hij gaf beschutting in de schaduw en uitzicht over de gehele herberg. Het was meer op instinkt dat hij deze plek had gekozen dan een opzettelijke keuze, maar voorzichtigheid kan geen kwaad. De afgelopen dagen had Fearron in de gaten gehouden wie zich zoal inschreef voor de Spelen, om zo al een beetje zijn concurrentie in te kunnen schatten. Tot nu toe waren de meeste inschrijvingen geweest van arm gespuis zoals dieven en huurlingen, lieden die alleen maar opzoek waren naar rijkdom. Maar tussen de tientallen inschrijvingen zaten een paar interessante lieden. Hij had een groot gespierde Dragonborn gezien die duidelijk een Paladin was en niet mee deed voor rijkdom of andere egoïstische uitingen. Ook bijzonder was een Thiefling, een ras wat bekend stond om zich niet te mengen onder ander volk. Maar deze Thiefling had iets intrigerend’s over zich, een gloed in zijn ogen die aangaven dat hij slim en vindingrijk was. Een persoon van waarde zoals Fearron de lieden met potentie noemde. Toen hij weer tijdens het eten de ruimte rond keek zag hij een vreemd groepje binnen komen. Het was een Dwerg, Eladrin, en een Deva? Al snel was duidelijk dat ze elkaar niet goed kende. Vooral omdat de Dwerg in een harde onbekende taal sprak en geen van de 2 metgezellen hem verstond. De dwerg sprak de waard aan die hem ook niet verstond en zijn best deed om met gebaren te vragen wat hij wou. De dwerg zuchtte en wees naar het bier en hield 3 vingers op. Nadat hij het bier had uitgedeeld aan zijn metgezellen hield hij zich weer bezig met de waard. De dwerg wees naar het aanplak billet van de Spelen en naar zichzelf en schreeuwde zo hard naar de waard dat die vingers in zijn oren stopte en terug schreeuwde: “HARD SCHREEUWEN HELPT NIET HOOR! IK BEN NIET DOOF!”. Op dat moment stapte de Thiefling naar voren en gaf een vreemd klein pakketje aan de Dwerg en gebaarde dat hij dit op zijn mond moest plaatsen. Ongemakkelijk staarde de Dwerg naar de Thiefling en probeerde in te schatten of hij hem kon vertrouwen. Maar omdat hij duidelijk geen steek verder kwam en de Thiefling bleef gebaren dat het iets voor zijn mond was, hing de Dwerg het kleine metalen apparaatje voor zijn mond. Het was een klein mechanisch apparaatje koper van kleur met kleine gaatjes en leren riempjes om het voor te binden. Zodra de Dwerg het voor zijn mond had gebonden en begon te praten kwam er opeens een verstaanbare taal uit het apparaat. Het klonk wat hol en alsof het door een lange buis gesproken was. De stem zei: Ik ben Schwollish Butcher en ik wil nog een bier! De dwerg keek even verdwaast omdat hij zijn eigen stem niet meer kon verstaan. Maar begreep vrijwel meteen dat het apparaat een soort van stemvervormer was en hij bedankte de Thiefling voor zijn hulp. Nu legde de Dwerg uit aan de waard dat hij ook voor de Spelen kwam en zich wou inschrijven. De Eladrin en Deva vielen hem bij dat ook zij zich wilden inschrijven. De waard wees naar de hoek van de griffier en vertelde dat ze zich daar konden inschrijven en gratis konden verblijven in zijn herberg zolang ze meededen aan de Spelen. Toen ook hun zich inschreven bedacht Fearron dat dit inderdaad nog wel eens een interessante Spelen zouden kunnen worden. Die nacht liep er een duister figuur door de kleine donkere straatjes van Aes Pecunia. Het was een Eladrin die behoedzaam van schaduw naar schaduw liep, verborgen voor de meeste ogen. ShiJuan was niet bewust dat hij in het verborgene door de stad heen liep. Hij was een geworden met de kunst van het ongeziene zodat het hem haast minder moeite koste om verborgen te zijn dan in het oog te lopen. Jaren lang heeft zijn training geduurd totdat hij de kunst van het ongeziene onder de knie had. Maar nu hij de test van de ongeziene had doorstaan was hij opzoek naar een grotere uitdaging. En de kroningsspelen zouden hem hierin wel eens kunnen voorzien. Afgelopen middag had hij zich ingeschreven in de Verdronken Slee, en nu was hij de stad aan het verkennen zoals hij gewoon was om te doen. Hij had al wat lokale dieven gildes gevonden en een aantal plekken om aan informatie te komen. Maar ondanks dat kon hij niet achterhalen wat de Kroningsspelen precies zouden zijn. Dus besloot hij om maar weer terug te gaan naar de herberg om uit te rusten van de lange reis van de afgelopen weken. Maar toen ShiJuan aankwam bij de herberg kwam hij erachter dat die al uren geleden dicht was gegaan. Dit was normaal voor een herberg in de achterbuurtjes van een grote stad, dit was voor de veiligheid van de gasten tegen indringers en dieven. Toen ShiJuan hierachter kwam moest hij onbewust glimlachen, heerlijk zo’n kleine uitdaging. Even keek hij naar de constructie van het gebouw en al snel zag hij een weg via de balken, waslijnhaken en ramen omhoog naar de 3e verdieping waar een klein raampje open stond. Dit was net groot genoeg voor hem om erdoor te springen. Maar dit was nog wel een gevaarlijke manoeuvre omdat hij in een sprong direct gestrekt van een afstand door het raam moest springen en hij geen idee had wat erachter was. Even bereide hij zich voor op de sprong en de landing, alles moest zo stil mogelijk en bij de landing moest hij bereid zijn om snel te handelen. Na enkele momenten nam hij de sprong en hij vloog geruisloos door het raam, hij maakte een rolbeweging om daarna zachtjes te landen om handen en voeten tegelijk. Halverwege de rolbeweging raakte hij met zijn rug een bed, snel corrigeerde hij zijn momentum in een zijwaartse draai en vond zich gehurkt met handen en voeten gespreid op het voeteneinde. Snel maakte hij een achterwaartse salto van het bed waar hij gebukt achter bleef zitten verborgen in de schaduw. Op het moment dat hij het bed raakte klonk er een harde krijgsschreeuw en vlogen er klauwen grijpend en slaand rond over het bed. Maar omdat ShiJuan in zijn bewegingen zo vloeiend was geweest was hij al verborgen voor een klauw hem raken kon. “Dat heb ik weer… landen op het bed van een Dragonborn” dacht ShiJuan. De Dragonborn keek even in het rond en besloot dat het vast de wind was geweest of een geluid op straat, en hij deed het raam dicht en ging weer liggen. Na enkele minuten besloot ShiJuan dat het veilig was en sloop geruisloos de deur uit, die gelukkig maar een klein beetje kraakte en niet meer dan een kreun en draai bij de Dragonborn teweeg bracht. Hij liep nu rustig naar zijn kamer en ging ook zelf naar bed. De test Één dag voor de Spelen begonnen moesten alle deelnemers zich melden om mee te doen aan de test. Van de waard hoorde ze dat de groepen per herberg verdeeld waren en ze dus allemaal tegelijk naar de test moesten vanuit de Verdronken Slee. In de middag werden de helden opgeroepen om te komen en liepen ze allemaal een beetje gespannen mee naar de test. ‘Weet jij wat de test zal zijn?’ Vroeg Fearron aan ShiJuan. ‘Het is vast een test van talent en moed om alvast een keuze in kandidaten te kunnen maken’, zei ShiJuan zacht. Nu liepen ze gezamenlijk door de smalle straatjes van Aes Pecunia en kwamen een plein op wat ook als markt werd gebruikt. Centraal stond een klein podium en een wachter hield hun staande. ‘Wie van jullie is Schwollisch?’ Vroeg de wachter. De Dwerg stapte naar voren en melde zich, en liep op een gebaar van een opzichter het podium op. ‘Het is een test van talent en precisie!’ Bulderde een gnome via een metalen hoorn. ‘Laat 3 dingen zien om te tonen wat u waard bent voor u mee mag doen aan de Spelen!’ Een stilte viel even over het hele plein en de dwerg schuifelde wat heen en weer in ongeduld. ‘De dummy op het podium zal deze keer figureren als u tegenstander!’ ‘Schwollish Butcher!’ ... ‘Begin!’ Pure kracht en schade zullen ze wel enthousiast maken, dacht Schwollish. En hij zwaaide zijn flail hoog boven zijn hoofd. Het publiek begon al wat te fluisteren en hielden toen allemaal tegelijk hun adem in toen de dwerg naar voren stapte voor zijn aanval. Met een grote klap kwam de zware kogel tegen het schild van de dummy, wat in splinters uiteen spatte. Een gejuich ging op vanuit het publiek. Vooral een groepje jongens wat dichtbij zat te kijken waren enthousiast. Zelfs ondanks ze werden belaagd met een spervuur van splinters. En dit schrammen en striemen op hun gezicht en armen opleverden. En deden toen toch maar een stapje achteruit om bij de volgende klap veilig te zijn van rondvliegende splinters. Schwollisch kon het niet laten om een kleine glimlach te tonen en keek uitdagend het publiek rond. In 3 slagen was de dummy compleet verdwenen en lagen er alleen nog stukken hout en splinters rond het podium. Schwollisch kreeg van een griffier zijn inschrijfbewijs weer terug en gaf hem een klein knikje. ‘Ha! Doe mij dat maar eens na Eladrin!’ Pochte de Dwerg en bleef glimlachend aan de kant kijken naar de show. Maar Fearron werd eerst opgeroepen om te laten zien wat hij kon. Ondertussen hadden wat timmermannen een nieuwe dummy geplaatst. Maar de halfelf liep niet het podium op, in plaats daarvan liep hij juist verder weg het plein op. Een boegeroep begon zich langzaam te vormen vanuit het publiek. ‘Hij geeft het vast op na de show van die dwerg’ zei een vrouw en haar man viel haar bij. ‘Ja, hij is vast bang voor wat hierna komen zal!’. Maar opeens draaide Fearron zich bliksemsnel om en vuurde twee pijlen af die midden in met een doffe klap hun doel raakte. ‘Midden in het hoofd!’ Riep één van de jongens vol ontzag. ‘Maar… dat is minstens 35 meter’ Stamelde de man die de halfelf eerder uitmaakte voor lafaard. Direct na het afvuren van de pijlen rende Fearron richting het podium en sprong via de aanwezige palen van de marktkraampjes omhoog en lande met zijn elvengrootzwaard naast de dummy. Er ging een groot gejuich op toen het hoofd van de dummy met een klap op het podium viel. Fearron maakte snel een draai trok ook zijn kortzwaard en sloeg samen met zijn grootzwaard in één beweging de voetsteun doormidden. En de dummy viel achterwaarts het platform af, voor de voeten van de enthousiaste jongens. Alle wapens had hij alweer in een vlotte beweging terug gestoken in hun scheden en knikte kort naar het publiek. Zonder zichtbare emotie liep de halfelf het podium af ontving zijn inschrijfbewijs en ging naast de dwerg staan. De dwerg gaf een korte grom van waardering en hield verder zijn mond. De deva liet de dummy in vlammen opgaan en ShiJuan liet het publiek genieten van een acrobatisch dodelijk hoogstandje en vingervlugheid. Nog een aantal kandidaten deden een poging om hun talenten te laten zien, veel vielen al af maar een enkeling mocht door. Als laatste was toen de dragonborn aan de beurt. Maar die maakte zo’n intimiderende ophef over dat het onzin was om tegen een houten paaltje te slaan, en hij het gewoon weigerde om dit te doen. ‘Geef me maar een eervolle test van moed en eer! Dit is een vernedering voor een echte krijger!’. En in één beweging duwde hij de dummy van het podium, wat eerder nog vast getimmerd zat aan de vloer. Geschrokken door deze intimiderende dragonborn en zijn kracht, knikte de griffier alleen maar en gaf hem zijn inschrijfbewijs terug. Mopperend liep Medrash terug naar de herberg met woorden noemend zoals ‘tijdsverspilling! Geen eer te behalen… wat een zinloosheid! Het groepje met overgebleven kandidaten liep nu ook gezamenlijk terug naar de verdronken slee. En die avond aten en dronken ze samen en ging het gesprek over wie wat kon en wat de volgende uitdaging zou zijn. ‘Hopelijk moeten we niet tegen elkaar vechten’. Zei ShiJuan. ‘Dat zou wel een flinke show opleveren’. Lachte Schwollish. ‘Ja, gromde Medrash, en dan wel eervol’. Die avond gingen ze allen op tijd naar bed, zelfs ShiJuan die nooit veel slaap nodig scheen te hebben. ‘Slapen is misschien wel het laatste wat we kunnen verwachten de komende dagen’ was zijn antwoord. Zwarte Arena Vroeg in de ochtend liep het gezelschap richting de 3e ring van de stad. De grote handelstad was opgedeeld in 4 afdelingen, ook wel de ringen genoemd. In de eerste ring woonde de koning en zijn opperbevelhebbers samen met de belangrijkste van de stad. Deze ring was ook hoog geplaatst op de berg en de wanden liepen stijl omlaag langs de rotswand tot aan het water. De muur was minstens 100 meter hoog en onbeklimbaar van buitenaf. Om de stad was een rivier wat zowel veiligheid gaf als mogelijkheden tot handel met andere steden. In de 2e ring woonde de rijkste handelaars en gilde meesters die de stad trouw waren. De 3e ring was voor de handel en productie waar markten waren en winkels, en vele soorten werkplekken. De meeste mensen van de bevolking werkte hier of buiten de stad in de havens of handelloodsen. In de 4e ring woonde de onderbevolking, voornamelijk vissers, jagers en zeelieden. Achter de stadsmuur bij de 4e ring lag een moeras wat al snel in de zee eindigde. De muur gaf bescherming maar ondanks dit waren er toch vele smokkelaars die een toegang wisten te vinden naar de 4e ring. Vooral bij de muur was de criminaliteit hoog en was het dan ook niet veilig in de nacht. Dit was één van de redenen dat de herbergen in dit gebied sloten na middennacht zoals ShiJuan eerder deze week had ervaren. Het groepje van 7 liep nu door de poort van de 3e ring en zag lichte hogen gebouwen aan de randen van de stadsmuur. Met lange palen schuin overhangend waaraan katoenen doeken hingen en voor schaduw zorgde en de regen tegen hield in de straat. In het midden liepen ze door een grote marktplaats. Hier stonden geen gebouwen maar grote tenten gemaakt vanuit lange palen en katoen. De tenten stonden in een cirkel richting het midden en waren soms zelfs meerdere verdiepingen hoog. Al snel kwamen ze bij de poort naar de 2e ring. Het groepje was niet echt verbaasd. Normaal mogen hier normale lieden niet naar binnen maar omdat ze de helden voor de Spelen waren was het logish dat het in het rijkere deel van de stad zou zijn. Gelijk om de hoek bij de poort waren hoge stenen gebouwen met poorten er onderdoor. Hier liepen ze doorheen en toen verscheen een enorme zwarte arena. Toen ze hier naarbinnen liepen zagen ze grote tribunes op het daken van de omringende gebouwen die helemaal rond de arena liepen. Er zaten minstens 2000 mensen die allemaal naar hun keken. Een enorm gejuich ging rond toen ze de arena binnen liepen. Maar al snel moesten de helden zich de overweldigende geluiden en indrukken uitschakelen want een lange statige man kwam naar hun toe. Het was een officier van de spelen en hij vroeg om hun inschrijfbewijs. We gaven hem de staven en luisterde naar de uitleg die komen zou. Maar er kwam geen uitleg, hij gooide de staven in de lucht en mopelde nog wat. De staven verranderde opeens in vliegende beestjes die snel heen en weer vlogen. Verbaast door de magishe verandering van de staven en het gebrek aan uitleg keken de helden in het rond. Er vormde rondom hun een soort van veld met bomen en verschillende grassoorten en in het centrum een groep zwammen. Aan de randen van de arena waren een aantal deuren. Nadat ze dit in zich opgenomen hadden overlegde ze even wat de bedoeling kon zijn. De scherpe elven ogen van Gelmir zagen dat de vliegende staven een soort van kartel bek hadden wat nog wel eens als sleutel toepasbaar kon zijn. De groep besloot om de vliegende staven te vangen omdat dit logish leek om te gaan doen. Maar de staven waren snel en vlogen steeds net buiten handbereik. Iedereen probeerde verschillende manieren om ze te vangen. Gelmir probeerde ze in te sluiten, ShiJuan probeerde ze te bespringen vanuit een boom maar alle eerste pogingen mislukte. Toen zag Medrash dat ze een vliegpatroon hadden en ook van lichtplekje naar lichtplekje vlogen. Hier maakte iedereen al snel gebruik van, ShiJuan koos een goed plekje uit om ze te bespringen op de vliegroute. Medrash gebruikte zijn heilige gaven om zijn zwaard te laten gloeien om de staven aan te trekken. En met wat samen werken lukte het al snel om ze één voor één uit de lucht te pikken. Alleen de grote paarse vliegende staaf bleef uit hun handen. Er was zo een half uur verstreken en opeens was er een enorm geluid als van een magish versterkte hoorn. De omgeving werd weer wat lichter en de statige officier kwam weer naar hun toe. Maar net als de vorige keer zei hij niet veel, alleen wat geluk wensen en dat ze de sleutels aan het einde nodig hadden. En de man verdween weer alsog hij door een portaal heen stapte of iets. De omgeving werd weer schemerig en de aanwezige planten groeide dichter naar elkaar. Alles leek doffer en langzamer, en sommige zwammen gloeide licht op en ook de krekels in de bomen leken een soort licht uit te stralen. “Dit zint me niks” zei Medrash. “het is vast magish en ongevaarlijk” opperde Pips. “Nee, alles kan gevaarlijk zijn hier! Juist de magishe dingen, dus pas op!” waarschuwde Fearron. Iedereen maakte zich klaar voor een gevecht en was alert op de omgeving. Achter de gloeiende zwammen zagen ze opeens beweging en vanaf de andere kant hoorde ze ook geluiden nu van wezens die dichterbij kwamen. Met getrokken wapens gingen de helden centraal in het open veld staan. “we worden omsingeld! Maak twee kampen!” riep Schwollish. Het waren vuurkevers die langzaam toekropen en ook een aantal reuze schorpioenen die een soort electrishe vonken lieten springen vanuit hun scharen. Op dat moment hoorde ze een grote zucht en roze stof kwam omhoog vanuit het zwammenveld en brande en verblinde Fearron, Pips en ShiJuan. Pips schreeuwde luid en rende in paniek het veld uit. ShiJuan en Fearron bleven kalm, spoelde hun ogen uit en stapte richting de vonkschorpioen die dichtbij was. Aan de andere kant van het veld was Medrash al bezig met het inslaan van een Vonkschorpioen en Adiah liet een vuurbal neerkomen tussen de wezens. “Goedzo Adiah en Medrash! Hou dat vol zo!” riep Schwollish die ondertussen een Vuurkever insloeg met zijn flail. Het gevecht liep beheerst en gestructureerd door de aanwijzingen van de dwerg, iedereen behalve Pips luisterde naar de tactishe aanweizingen. Pips was zo in paniek geraakt dat hij verblind door de zwammen dwars door de vijandelijke linie was gerent tot de rand van de arena. Het stof raakte na een paar minuten uitgewerkt en toen zag Pips dat hij alleen aan de rand stond. Na even te aarzelen liep hij voorzichtig weer richting het midden toe op het gevecht. Maar na drie aarzeldende stappen hoorde hij een geluid uit een poort komen, iets kwam naar hem toe. Hij liep nu achteruit richting het gevecht werd steeds luider werd. “Zijn vrienden hadden hem nodig… maar wat was dit voor wezen” dacht Pips. Toen zag hij een wit schrikwekkend figuur uit de zwarte poort strompelen zwaaiend met zijn armen. “Skeletony ook vechten! Zei het wezen sloom en strompelde dichterbij. Pips rende snel richting het centrum en sloot zich aan bij het gevecht. “Er komt een spook aan! Schreeuwde hij al zwaaiende met zijn kortzwaard. “Een spook?!” vroeg ShiJuan verbaast terwijl hij tussendoor een Vuurkever neerstak met zijn dolk. Op dat moment hoorde ze een geluid van snelle vleugelslagen. “We worden goed op de proef gesteld!” zei Medrash. “Wees klaar voor een vliegende aanval!”. En van twee kanten kwamen er vleugelachtige wezens aan met een lang puntachtige angel. “Bloedzuigers!!” Riep Schwollish. Fearron keek om en zag twee bloedzuigers recht voor zijn gezicht. De Bloedzuiger deed een aanval maar werd op dat moment door een bot uit de lucht geslagen. Een hard gelach klonk van achter. “Hahaha! Sleutelbeen boemerang is goed!”. “Dat is het spook!” riep Pips. “Skeletony wilt ook meespelen!” mompelde het wezen. De andere bloedzuiger greep Fearron vast en deed een poging om zijn angel in hem te steken. Maar met een snelle beweging wist hij de Bloedzuiger met zijn zwaardheft opzei te slaan. Helaas was het niet krachtig genoeg om het wezen van zijn prooi af te slaan. Schwollish sloeg samen met Medrash hard in op het groepje bloedzuigers. En ook het wezen wat zich Skeletony noemde bewees hun een dienst door enkele bloedzuigers uit de lucht te slaan. Na enkele minuten kon Fearron worden bevrijd en alle bloedzuigers worden verslagen. Pips vertrouwde Skeletony niet maar de rest gaf hem het voordeel van de twijfel omdat hij hun alleen nog maar geholpen had. Na een paar minuten trok de schemer weg en lieten de planten en bomen weer wat meer licht door. De officier verscheen midden tussen hun groepje en feliciteerde hun met de overwinning. “Nu mogen jullie de sleutels gebruiken! Verdeel de sleutels en ga ieder een eigen poort door. Doe dit wel tegelijk want de portalen gaan maar één keer tegelijk open.” Vertelde de officier. “Ok, nou iedereen neemt een staaf en kiest een portaal. Ik tel tot 3 en dan stappen we er allemaal doorheen!” Zei Schwollish overtuigend. De helden knikte en mompelde instemmend en gingen klaar staan bij een portaal. Skeletony dacht dat het een spelletje was, en ging ook voor een poort staan. “1.. 2… 3!” Riep Schwollish en iedereen stapte door een poort. Skeletony keek verward om zich heen en zag dat iedereen verdween door de poorten. “Niet weer alleen!” Riep hij en stapte ook door een poort heen. Toen Fearron door de poort stapte voelde hij een gevoel alsof er door de lucht om hem heen aan hem getrokken werd. En hij bevond zich opeens op een rots hoog vliegend in de lucht. Het enige wat hij zag was een poort achter hem en een kist een paar meter voor hem op een soort van verhoging. Er was geen harde wind of wolken om hem heen maar toch wist hij dat het hoog moest zijn. Het was een spannend maar vreemd gevoel om hier te zijn en hij wou zo snel mogelijk weer door het portaal terug. “Maar eerst in de kist kijken” dacht Fearron. De kist zat op slot… maar de sleutel leek te werken en hij vond een zakje goudstukken wat hij is zijn zak stopte. Zonder aarzelen stapte hij snel weer terug door de poort heen. Na enkele momenten kwamen de andere één voor één ook weer terug met allen een prijs bij zich. Alleen Skeletony was nergens meer te bekennen. Maar omdat hij ook uit het niets gekomen was leek het hun ook wel gepast dat hij zo kon verdwijnen en ze liepen gezamenlijk naar de rand van de zwarte arena. Waar de helden werden overweldigd door een enorm gejuig van duizende toeschouwers hoog boven hun. Een magish versterkte stem prees hun overwinning en liet de toeschouwers weten dat volgende week een finale zal volgen. De helden liepen nog vol van enthousiastme en spanning van de gebeurtenissen naar de uitgang toen ze van een man een uitnodiging ontvingen om tot het volgende onderdeel te overnachten in de herberg van de zwarte arena genaamd “Vechten voor Bier”. Waar ze maar al te graag mee instemde niet alleen omdat het een mooie nette herberg was maar ook omdat ze dan direct hun overwinning konden vieren. Tempel van Kord Nog niet opgeschreven Het geheim van Pips Nog niet opgeschreven Category:Historie Category:Recent